The present invention relates generally to a captivated clamp for use in mounting surgical retractors with respect to an operating table. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp that is positioned into a clamping position with a wedge.
Prior to performing a surgical procedure requiring retraction, a retractor support apparatus is typically disposed about the surgical site. Retractor clamps are commonly used to mount the retractor support apparatus with respect to an operating table. Retractor clamps are also used to attach surgical retractors to the retractor support apparatus. Some retractor clamps are manufactured in a captivated configuration so that users cannot disassemble the retractor clamp.
A retractor clamp typically includes a first clamping member, a second clamping member and a handle. A typical configuration for a clamping member is to have the clamping member fabricated from a unitary structure that is generally in the shape of the letter “U”. In each of the retractor clamps, the object to be clamped is placed between the legs of the U-shaped structure so that the object is proximate the base of the U-shaped structure. Movement of the legs of the U-shaped structure towards each other causes the object to be clamped with respect to the clamping member.
The use of clamping members having U-shaped structures has some disadvantages in particular surgical procedures. First, the U-shaped structure must be disposed over an end of a retractor support apparatus and slid into a desired position. When previously placed retractor clamps are disposed between the end of the support arm and the desired location, the interfering clamps must be removed to allow the additional surgical clamp to be disposed in the desired location. Having to disassemble at least a portion of the surgical support apparatus about a surgical site to add additional retractors adds unnecessary additional time and expense to the surgical procedure.
Additionally, the second U-shaped structure and the handle are typically disposed above the first U-shaped structure and the retractor support arm. Because the second U-shaped structure and the handle are located above the surgical support arm, the second U-shaped structure and the handle may obstruct access to the surgical site during some surgical procedures.